This application pertains to catalyst components for polymerization of olefins, particularly alpha-olefins. The catalyst components contain novel aluminum-containing compositions which are prepared by reaction of trialkylaluminums or dialkylaluminum hydrides with pentadienes.
Production of aluminum-containing compositions by reaction of aluminum compounds (particularly trialkylaluminums and dialkylaluminum hydrides) with diolefins, including pentadienes, is known in the art, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,136 and 3,325,524, and articles by Hata, J. Org. Chem., Vol, 28, 3237 (1963) and J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Comm., p. 7 (1968) and Warwel et al., Liebigs Ann., pp. 642-649 (1975). In these references, compounds such as tri-isobutylaluminum and diisobutylaluminum hydride were reacted with various longer chain diolefins to produce aluminum-containing products. Most of these reactions were carried out at mole ratios of diolefin:hydride of about 1:2. The literature (particularly Warwel et al.) indicates that reaction at such mole ratio results in a product having di-substitution by aluminum on the hydrocarbon chain. This same article also describes production of what is indicated as mono-substituted aluminum compounds. However, reactions of this type were carried out using large excesses of the diolefin (e.g., 6-10 moles diolefin per mole aluminum compound).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,524 claims that the yield of di-substituted aluminum compounds from reaction of diolefins with dialkylaluminum compounds at a 1:2 mole ratio can be improved by using an ethereal or nitrogenous complexing agent, and contains examples of such reactions, both with and without the complexing agents. It is also mentioned (col. 2, lines 53-69 and col. 4, lines 61-74) that the process (apparently with the complexing agent) can be conducted in two steps. In the first step, diolefin and hydride may be used in approximately stoichiometric quantities, although preferably the diolefin is used in up to 20% excess to minimize side reactions. According to this patent (col. 2, lines 52-69), a mono(aluminum)-substituted olefin is produced in the first step.
In general, the products of these processes have been indicated as being suitable as chemical intermediates of various types (U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,524) and generally suitable for use in olefin polymerization catalysts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,136).
As described below, the invention herein relates to the production of aluminum-containing compositions by reaction of trialkylaluminums or dialkylaluminum hydrides with 1,3- or 1,4-pentadiene at approximately equal molar ratio, under certain conditions, to produce a product which is extremely useful as a cocatalyst composition in olefin polymerization or copolymerization, and whose use results in catalysts having very good activity, and polyolefin products having a higher molecular weight, as evidenced by a low melt index, thus being suitable for use as film resins.